


For Aca Dec

by Jeanne160



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Strings - Freeform, Symbolism, like really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanne160/pseuds/Jeanne160
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for my Aca Dec Class and I've decided to put it here as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Aca Dec

**Author's Note:**

> This is not about Aca Dec as far as how intensive it is, it's about the friendships one will inevitably make with their team members.

The sting man starts his day slowly, yawning tiredly as he is handed many stings. he gives some of them away, knowing that they do not have the drive to stay with him. In the end, he has chosen nineteen stings. All of them, he ties in one massive knot, so that all the strings have one center point, one point where they all tangle so that they may play with each other. This end he ties to a table, and allows all of the loose ends flow down the table, so that he may observe the going ons of the stings.

The brown string avoids the red one, even though the red sting tries to tangle itself on the brown one. The brown string approaches the already intertwined blue and green ones, as does the yellow sting. Soon, all four strings have formed a massive blue-green-brown-yellow knot that only time will be able to unwind.

The orange and taupe stings are already beautifully knotted together, but still they have room for more. The gold sting is the first join, as it is just as outgoing as it’s counterpart orange string. The red one is soon to follow. Indigo is slow to join, but is warmly welcomed. It is the cool counterpart to the warm colored strings, balancing them out in an attractive way. The knot is not as beautiful as it started, but it is still a work of art.

The sea colored string starts unbound to anything, but does find itself in a happy knot with the pink and silver strings. So what if life for the Sea colored one isn’t great, at least it has friends it can rely on. Eventually the bronze string joins. It’s not the most amazing thing, but it’s not ugly. it is still worth more than others if it were to have any sort of tangible value.

The black sting is still unsure if the white and rose gold strings were ever unknotted, but she is sure that they are so now. Lilac was much like her at the start, mostly untangled with anyone they didn’t know, but unlike the black string, lilac has joined the white and rose gold stings in something that resembles a knot. Lilac, pink, brown, and the missing string are knotted at a point that the string man would not tamper with, the point before they fell into his care.

The purple string and the black are certainly not tangled together in the way that the other strings are. Purple is still free to knott into the sea-silver-pink-bronze knot, so there is little point in detailing more of purple’s adventures in the new found string land that has become the class this metaphor is about, but let us digress. The purple string is made of some unknown material, one that allows it to tangle into others far more easily than other types. It is for that reason alone the black string isn’t completely without another string wrapped around it in some fashion. The lilac string twirls around the black one as well, and really, all the strings have wrapped themselves around the black string.

The black string though, is not made of any material that easily twines itself with other colors. It does not easily allow for knots to form in and around it. The last kont it formed was all too easily broken by it’s own fault. It has been some time since the black string thought of anyone as having knot with her. It has been even longer since the black string actively sought out another strand. Time will only tell though, if the black string will ever have a knot from the class in which this is written about.

The string man is not very well known among the strings, but he should be well respected. He does let the strings do as they will, for each one is so very different from any others. The black string can’t be certain, but the string man may yet be happy with the colors he’s been given, after all, the strings could not have asked, for a better string man.


End file.
